ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Grace, Nick, Bessie
''Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave ''is an upcoming 2019 American 2D computer-animated family comedy film that is being produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. It is being directed by Leo Matsuda and written by Michael McCullers, and stars the voices of Amber Frank, Issac Brown, JoJo Siwa and Max Charles. It is the 58th Disney animated feature film and be released on July 30, 2020 by Walt Disney Pictures. Featuring a new hit single by Felix Jaehn & Ricky Reed. Summary This story will center on Grace (Amber Frank) who moved in Los Angelas, and she's also nervous 'bout being a new kid at a new school and make new friends. Cast * Amber Frank as Grace McCord, a shy girl. ** Livvy Stubenrauch as Young Grace * Issac Brown as Nick Smith, a cool boy who wears a red cap. * JoJo Siwa as Bessie Rocks, a tough girl. * Max Charles as Dave Stewart, a energetic boy. * Kate Beckinsale as Kate McCord, Grace's caring mother. * Regan Burns as Jim McCord, Grace's fun-lovin' father. * Joe Pesci as Chris Underwood, a kidnapper. * Bill Fagerbakke as Ray Christoff, Chris' dimwitted partner. * Lisa Kudrow as Mrs. Peck, a teacher. * Patrick Warburton as Mr. Bunch, a tough coach. * Finesse Mitchell as Nick's pap, a cop. * Jane Lynch as the Lunch lady * Skai Jackson as Sara * Allison Munn as Dave's mother (offscreen) * Lucia Geddes as a girl holding a bowl of fruit punch. * Raymond Ochoa as a Mickey Mouse shirt guy Soundtrack # Good Vibe - Felix Jaehn & Ricky Reed (Dance-Pop/Electronic Mix) # California Gurls (feat. Snoop Dogg) - Katy Perry # Dancer - Flo Rida # Best Friends - Zendaya (Funk Mix) # I Don't Like, I Love It (feat. Robin Thicke & Verdine White) - Flo Rida # Funky Night - Calvin Harris (Disco Pop Mix) # Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave Score Suite - Henry Jackman DisneyMusicVEVO * Felix Jaehn & Ricky Reed - Good Vibe (from "Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave"/Lyric Video) Special Effects * Mercury Filmworks Presenters * Director: Leo Matsuda * Production Designer: Bill Schwab * Character Designer: Genndy Tartakovsky * Art Directors: Dan Krall / Scott Wills Disney Animation Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave | Official Trailer * Song: Let It Roll - Flo Rida DisneyMusicVEVO * Zendaya - Best Friends (from "Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave"/Audio) Disney Animation Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave | Official Nick Trailer * Song: Feel It (feat. Mr. TalkBox) - TobyMac Cinemark Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave - Use CineMode! Disney Animation Nick's Rap | Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave * Song: Hip-Hop/Funky Pop Mix Release * ''Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave ''will be released on July 30, 2020 in IMAX along with a new disney short called "Hawaii Vacation: A Mickey Mouse Short". DisneyMusicVEVO * Calvin Harris - Funky Night (from "Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave"/Audio) Disney Animation Executive Clip | Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave * First Day of School, Song: Dance-Pop/Soul Music Movie Clips * Grace Learns To Dance, Song: "Dancer" * Moving To Los Angelas, Song: "California Gurls" * School Dance * Slumber Party At Dave's House Disney Animation Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave | Official Trailer 2 * Songs: Funky Pop Music / Good Vibe - Felix Jaehn & Ricky Reed (New) Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:IMAX films Category:Feature film Category:Disney Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Walt Disney Films Category:IMDb Category:Upcoming Films Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Records Category:Disney Movies Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Family films Category:Disney films Category:3D Effects Category:2D animation Category:2020 2D films Category:2020's movie